Without You
by kittykid864
Summary: A seemingly perfect couple forms at Britannia High, but will one persons jealousy ruin everything? BB/Claudien Danny/Lauren Jez/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys! I've Finally got round to putting Without You back up! Sorry for the long wait! R&R!**

**Chapter 1 **

"No Claudine! Like this!" BB said getting increasingly frustrated and repeating the move for the tenth time even slower than the time before in the vain hope that Claudine may be able to get it right. She did not. BB sat down in a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Just take five everyone" He groaned not looking up from the floor. Lauren, Danny, Lola and Jez walked out sipping from their water bottles exhausted from a morning of dancing. Only Claudine stayed. She sat down next to BB giving him a small, apologetic smile as he raised his head to look at her.

"I'm really sorry BB. I'll try harder I really will it's just I find it really difficult…"

"Don't bother Claudine," BB said interrupting her "It's not gonna work on me." He stood up and repeated the move once again. "Come on it's easy! Even Jez "the prima ballerina" has got this down. Look it's simple." Claudine stood up and BB took her slowly through the move. He grinned as she finally got it right. Claudine grinned to. Pleased with herself, she repeated the move again and again. BB broke out into a freestyle routine making Claudine giggle as she joined in too. The "routine" ended and Claudine and BB found themselves face to face staring into each others eyes. With their faces only centimetres apart both students began to breath heavily. Closing his eyes BB moved his head closer to Claudine's, she did the same.

"Hey, BB we gonna learn this dance or not!?" came Danny's voice from the doorway. BB and Claudine jumped and they both went bright red.

"Umm… um…. Oh! Claudine's umm… got the move down you know!" BB said shaking with shock, his checks burning.

"Cool." said Jez raising one eyebrow at BB. He seemed to be the only one to notice the chemistry between BB and Claudine during the rest of the practice and indeed the rest of the day. Jez was the only one to notice that's BB couldn't stop staring at Claudine with a shimmer in his eyes.

"Hey guys" Jez said putting his bag down and taking of his shoes. Taking of his jacket and looking up he realised that the only people in the house where BB and Claudine who were sitting close together talking and giggling barely taking any notice of Jez as he crept up behind them. "Hey guys!" Jez said again making the pair jump and turn around.

"You shouldn't do that Jez! It's not very nice!" Claudine said scowling at Jez

"Oh! Not very nice!? You're one to talk Claudine!" Jez said sarcastically sitting himself down in-between BB and Claudine much to their annoyance. "So what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing much..." BB mumbled blushing wildly "Just school and stuff..."

"Oh yeah? Don't think I haven't noticed you to flirting today!" Jez said.

"What do you mean?" Claudine said now blushing as much as BB

"You know what I mean. BB, you couldn't take your eyes of Claudine and you," Jez said turning to Claudine herself "You were being kind!"

"What are you talking about Bro!?" BB asked, obviously lying

"Yeah Jez! We're just mates, nothing more!" Claudine said lying as badly as BB

"Okay, okay I believe you. Right I have to go. See you tomorrow" Jez said getting up and picking up his bag and slipping on his shoes. The door shut leaving BB and Claudine alone.

"BB," Claudine said looking into BB's wide brown eyes "I..." BB interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips. Neither of them said any more. For the rest of the evening they both sat in silence. Because all that had needed to be said had been said in a kiss


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Secrets**

That night BB lay in his bed thinking about Claudine and the kiss they had shared. He could still feel her lips on his. He could still feel her hand clutching his. He could still see her eyes gazing into his. Staring at his ceiling he sighed thinking that Claudine didn't feel the same way. He was wrong. Over at Mrs Troy's house Claudine lay awake in her bed thinking about BB and the kiss they had shared. She could still feel his lips on hers. She could still feel his hand clutching hers. She could still see his eyes gazing into hers. Staring at her ceiling she sighed thinking that BB didn't feel the same way. The thoughts, however, where interrupted by a beep from her phone. "_1 new message received" _read the screen. She opened the message and read the following _"Hey Claudine. We need 2 talk… about us… Txt back BB x" _Claudine hurriedly texted back, _"Ur rite. Meet me outside BH in 30 Claudine xx"._

_________________________________________________________

BB shivered in the cold December air as he waited impatiently waited for Claudine. Looking out into the night he finally spotted her walking daintily in her pink heels and smiled. He ran up to her and flung his arms around her.

"Ahhhh! Help! Help!" Claudine shrieked wrestling BB of her.

"Shhhh! Claudine! It's just me! It's BB!" he said hopping no one had heard her screaming.

"Sorry BB!" She said smoothing her hair down and fixing her top.

"Come sit. We need to talk." BB said taking her hand and sitting down on the steps outside Britannia High. "That kiss… on the sofa… I well I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I think well I think I love you Claudine…" he trailed of going beetroot red and looking at the floor.

"Think? I know I love you BB" Claudine replied smiling and putting her arm around BB. He smiled and lifted his head.

"Then it's settled" BB said. He took Claudine's head in his hands and kissed her. As he pulled away Claudine resisted and the two were suddenly locked in a passionate kiss.

____________________________________________________________

"Morning Lauren," Claudine said in a sweet voice.

"What do you want Claudine?" she said buttering a piece of toast and giving Claudine a weird look.

"Nothing. I'm just… in a good mood." she said as BB came down the stairs.

"Hey Lauren" he said in a cheery voice making her jump.

"What are you doing here? Wait a minute… did you two_…do it?"_ she said, a look of disbelief in her eyes

"Yes but you can not tell any one!" Claudine said while BB nodded vigorously.

"Fine, alright! I can keep a secret" Lauren said raising one eyebrow and finishing the last bit of her toast as she headed up stairs.

"Look, about last night… can we kinda…" BB started

"Keep it a secret? Yeah good idea. See ya later" Claudine replied. She gave BB a kiss on the check and headed up stairs herself. BB smiled his eyes following Claudine as she went up to her bedroom. His grin widening he went out the front door breathing in the cold air and from that moment everything seemed… better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…**And, presuming you were all paying attention, this essay should be a breeze!" Said Anna casting a critical eye over her sleepy class. It was Friday afternoon and after a week of dancing, singing and acting the first year students where barely even listening to Anna and her droning speech on chord structure. Suddenly the end-of-day bell rang making every one except Anna jump out of their seats. BB stood up taking his bag and smiling at Claudine as she strutted out of the classroom. BB rushed out after her and took her hand, "Hey babe!" he said giving her a kiss and smiling.**

"**What are you grinning at?" she asked.**

"**Nothing. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You so gorgeous!" he said kissing her again.**

"**BB get of!" She said. "We're supposed to be keeping us a secret!"**

"**I know but we have to tell them sometime! I think Jez suspects something, Lola I'm not so worried about, we could be snogging right in front of her and I don't think she'd realise! Danny… um well you know you're his ex and Lauren already knows. I don't know. I want to tell them but I'm not sure what they're gonna say!" BB said a little frustrated. Claudine sighed knowing exactly how he felt.**

"**Hey guys!" Came Lola's optimistic voice startling BB and Claudine. "You two coming to the Christmas party tomorrow night? It's gonna be totally fab!"**

"**Yes Lola we are coming to the "Totally fab!" Christmas party!" Claudine said in a mocking voice.**

"**Cool!" She said running of not seeming to notice Claudine had just made fun of her.**

**__________________________________________________**

**Christmas party night. Mrs Troy's living room**

"Hey Claudine! You look nice. Waiting for someone are we?" Jez said coming in the door.

"No!" said Claudine indignantly blushing.

"Are you sure?!" Jez said teasingly. "Come on Claudine you can tell auntie Jez!"

"Jez I'm not waiting for anyone!" Claudine said.

"Hey babe! You ready to… Oh! Um… hi Jez didn't expect you to be here… I was just um… talking to myself"

"Oh yeah!? So you weren't talking to your girlfriend _Claudine!?"_

"_WHAT!? How the fuck do you know!?" _BB said confronting Jez making him back into the door.

"Dude chill! I saw you two kissing in an empty dance studio. To be honest I wasn't surprised I mean, you two can barely keep your hands of each other…"

"Oh… well don't tell anyone Jez we're not ready to tell yet!" Claudine pleaded.

"Is it just me that knows?" Jez asked

"Yes… well… no Lauren knows too…" BB replied going into the living room followed by Claudine.

"So, I know, you two know _and _Lauren knows." Jez said going joining BB and Claudine in the living room.

"Yeah…" BB and Claudine said in unison.

"So out of the six of us, four of us know and your going to keep it from Danny and Lola?" Jez said sitting down on a sofa and giving BB and Claudine a look.

"Yeah basically…" BB said looking a little embarrassed.

"BB" Claudine said turning to him "I think Jez is right. I don't think it's right that we're keeping this from them. Especially Danny, I mean he's my ex and he kinda has a right to know. We have to tell them."

"Yeah. I think we do…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For a while no one said a word. Jez looked at BB and Claudine trying to think of something to say to break the silence. Finally, much to the relief of the three in the living room, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jez said jumping up, happy to leave to leave the awkwardness behind him. Lauren came through the door followed by a tall brown haired boy with dark brown eyes.

"Hey you guys!" Lauren said "This is my cousin, Aaron, he's come to London for collage and he's going to be staying here for the holidays, I wouldn't want my baby cousin to be all alone for Christmas now would I!?" Lauren said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Lauren… umm… hi Aaron… let me take your bags…" Jez said stammering as he watched Aaron take of his coat. _God he's hot! _Jez thought_ Oh Wow!_

"No it's ok I'll take them up" He said smiling at Jez as if reading his thoughts. Taking his suitcase and starting up the stairs he turned his head to wink at Jez.

"Hey Lauren, umm… your cousin he's not stra…." Jez began

"He's gay go for it Jez!" Lauren said taking of her coat and walking into the living room.

"Hey, Lauren, do you know witch room I'm staying in?" Came Aarons voice from the top of the stairs.

"Err, just put your stuff in Danny's room he wont mind. It's the Messy blue one with a surprisingly large amount of hair products on the dresser!" Lauren called back.

"So, Lauren, has he recently come out or…" Jez questioned

"No he came out ages ago. What does it matter anyway?"

"Well you see, the mind of a gay is a complicated thing!" He said putting on a silly professor voice.

"Really?"

"No I was just messing with ya!" Jez said. "But seriously, is he seeing anyone?"

"I don't know Jez I haven't seen him in about 5 years! You'll have to ask him your self." She replied.

"So how are you two love birds?" She said turning to BB and Claudine who where sitting together still not saying a word.

"Don't Lauren," Claudine said sighing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lauren genuinely worried. As much as she didn't like Claudine, she did want her to be happy.

"Nothing" Claudine said "it's nothing, it's just that we're gonna tell Danny today and well, we don't know how he's gonna take it…"

"Wow you're right! You know I don't think he's ever going to talk to either of you again! I mean BB how could you!? Dating Claudine only six whole months after Danny and her broke up!? And you Claudine wow! Talk about love-leaping! Oh come on you two! He'll be happy for you! You know that!" Lauren said jokingly. As BB and Claudine realised she was right they both smiled.

"Hey where's Jez gone?" Claudine said suddenly realising that the blonde boy was no longer in the living room.

"Maybe he's left." BB said

"No he would have said goodbye…" Lauren was interrupted by Danny's cheery voice coming from the front door .

"Hi," Danny said shutting the door and smiling at Lauren "Hey, Lauren. You look nice."

"Oh! Danny! My cousin Aaron is staying here for the holidays so is it all right if he stays in your room? It's only for a couple of weeks it's just that he's coming all the way from New Forest and it's his first holiday alone and…"

"Lauren! It's fine! Really! I'm gonna go upstairs to get changed I'll be down in ten then we can head of to the _partay!" _he said dumping his bag by the door and starting up the stairs. He stopped on the landing and buried his head in his hands. His heart ached as he thought of the beautiful girl sitting downstairs. Her eyes, her smile, her… just her. _She has moved on Danny! _He thought to himself _And you have to too. _Sighing he opened his door. "_BLOODY HELL!!!! OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY!" _Jez and Aaron were sitting on his bed, hands in each others hair and kissing fiercely. The two broke apart at the sound of Danny's voice. Jez jumped up looking embarrassed and leaving Aaron sitting on the bed looking even more embarrassed than Jez was.

"Oh my god! Oh crap! No! No! No!" Jez said putting his hands over his mouth and shaking his head.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Lauren said rushing up the stairs "Danny are you ok!? I heard shouting!"

"No, no I'm fine! I was just shocked that's all" He said turning to her and smiling as a million butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It took all his will not to grab her and kiss her right there and then.

"Why? Jez are you ok you look at little flustered?" She said not giving Danny a chance to answer her. "Aaron!? Hello!" she said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh!?" He said

"You were just staring into space. Are you sure your ok Jez? Wait… you two… in here… Danny shocked… flustered… OH MY GOD! You two kissed!" she said the penny finally dropping. "Oh my God I'm so happy for you! My best friend and my cousin! Oh wow!" Aaron smiled and stood up too. Jez turned to him and smiled back. Both boys had a glimmer in their eyes and both boys looked as if they had never been happier.


End file.
